


奈克瑟斯同人－优怜：远空划过双指的距离

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kirasawa Yu/Senjyu Ren
Kudos: 1





	奈克瑟斯同人－优怜：远空划过双指的距离

优站在窗前，就好像那个通向外面的窗口才是他唯一的退路。空无一人的教室里，一张张桌椅显得及其寂寞。  
宛如时间静止，空气凝固，变成透明的胶状物积压塞满了整个房间，只有优呆着的那里才是仅有的空间。窗口吹来的微风让优觉得这里才是出口，不是大门不是走廊，而是那看向天空的窗框。  
他其实从来没想过“飞”，这个被当作人们最基础的梦想之一，为此人们发明了飞机。但是优看着天空，想到飞翔的只有鸟，他觉得一切都是本该存在的。  
依靠在窗口，他不知不觉深呼气，吐气。后方传来压力，他好想要被教室的空气推出坠落。没有自由可言，出不去，然而及时人们猜测鸟儿的自由，但它们也被自然约束。  
那么自己何不就这样接受一下？  
优攀上了窗台，他不擅长这种运动，摇晃的让人害怕。索性并没有大事，如果从二楼摔下去顶多就是断了腿，这是他所谓的消极想法。坐在了窗台，双脚悬空，如果被研究员看到一定会大发雷霆，可是优并没有遵守规则。  
他不太会微笑，表情就和这里凝固的空气一样毫无起色。  
“坐在那里，景色很好吗？”一个澄清的声音从地处传来。优以为自己会惊慌，但是没想到身体反应却那么平静。  
优看到怜在下面，抬着头，被绿色的草地做了背景，就这样灿烂的笑着仰望着自己。不知道如何回答，优保持了沉默。  
他知道这个叫怜的男孩，在这里他喜欢搭话的人，虽然一半来搭话的都是怜。要说优愿意主动搭话算是“朋友”的人可以用一个巴掌算出来的话，大概他只能竖起来一个手指，而那个手指的含义就代表着怜。  
怜就像是要恶作剧的小孩子一样东看看西瞧瞧，确定没人以后他开始爬楼前的大树。这棵树并不算茂盛，虽然没到达二楼可是起码能超过一层的告诉。  
优只是皱着眉头露出来不解的目光看着那个孩子爬到力所能及最高的高度。  
然后怜就这样扶着树枝坐了下来，他落座的树干在最能接近优的那边。双脚悬空，就和优一样。他的高度只能到达一楼窗口上方一点，所以怜依旧只能仰望，不过树和楼的距离让他们彼此的视线并不费劲的够到彼此。  
“看起来景色不错，”怜晃了晃双腿。  
“你根本没看远方，”优淡定的指出来。因为怜面对着自己所在的楼房而坐，并未看向身后的风景，虽然那里也有高墙和建筑阻拦视线。  
“我在看优啊。”  
“你坐在那里会被他们抓住的，”优似乎接收的怜的话，开始了别的话题。  
“优不也是么？”怜撅着嘴巴声音却很欢快。这样让优发现自己的出境更加危险，倒是他们两个人都不在意。  
优的目光不再看向远处，他只是低垂着眼帘，看着斜下方和自己遥望的男孩。怜就和落在树上的小鸟一样，但是却飞不起来，如果说雏鸟还不会飞翔，但是自己也无法教他飞翔。  
安静下来，两个人就这样坐在那里，看着对方。  
一个在窗口，一个在树上。  
优其实心底有个犹豫。如果怜伸出手，自己会握住么？看着很近，其实很远，很高，很危险。但是如果怜要拉自己过去，是不是自己就会跳过去呢？  
不，不会，优不会做那样的事情。但是他觉得会有另一个可能，那就是怜会蹬起树枝，跳上自己边上的窗口。  
“你到底在做什么！”生气的声音伴随着穿着白大褂的研究员传来。怜被吓了一哆嗦。  
其实这里的研究员们对怜他们很好，只是现在对于做出来这样孩子的事情，担心当然是必须的。就好像被发现的小坏蛋，怜多了多脖子吐了舌头，“被发现了，”他自语的咕哝。  
“快下来！”工作人员在树底下挥手手臂。  
“喂！看那边！”其中一个工作人员看到了优，他叫着指过去。其他人也一脸紧张，大概以为优真的会做出来一些奇怪的事情。  
“呆着别动！”其中一个健壮的男子嘱咐到，转身跑走，想来便是跑上楼去找优。其实优并不紧张，反而不解，因为他并没有处于极度危险的情况。  
但他和怜这样平静的坐着真的很安心，可惜时间太短，就好像安静的地方突然被开了巨大的音响让优心底烦躁。  
在研究员的催促下，怜必须离开。  
蹲起在树枝上时，怜回头，脸上挂着每次见到优时都会又的纯真表情。注意到那目光，优的眉头并没有缓和，他发现自己希望怜留在那里，但是他不会说出来。此刻他不解那个眼神的含义。  
怜竖起来食指和中指贴入唇上，随后平静得几乎没有动作和声响的吻随着手臂挥出的方向脱离手指飞翔优的所在地。  
优呆呆的看着那样的怜，并不繁茂的绿荫挂着阴影，让怜显得恍惚不定。  
“再见了，”怜下了树，然后他被研究员送走的身影被树遮挡起来。  
大概意思是下次再见。  
优发觉自己没有回应他，他的双指已经贴在了唇上，很久。  
脑海里还是怜澄清的眼神，在这片地方最适合笑容的脸，此刻却不在对面。  
指腹带着存下来的吻垂到腿上，那么无力，送不出去。优觉得那是自己第一次直到什么是“后悔”。马上在这里他们还能再见，因为他们出不去，只是这个回应可能没有机会。  
后面大门被研究员一把拉开，就好像身后堆积起来的胶状空气爆炸了一样。优没有回身，没有离开窗口。闭上眼，深呼吸，吸入那看似最后一丝的氧气。  
飞不起来，却能感觉到风。  
风告诉他，对面的树上，怜曾经呆过的味道。


End file.
